


One Big Happy Family — *Ursa* (Part II)

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Series: One Big Happy Family [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Fluff, Gen, Some fluff after the angst-bucket that was Part I, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph wants to teach children swears: the sequel, Zuko does not approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Ursa's not sure what to make of Zuko's friends...But she's glad he has them.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Kiyi, Toph Beifong & Ursa, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Big Happy Family [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799011
Comments: 28
Kudos: 519





	One Big Happy Family — *Ursa* (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a second part because the first one ended up being very long, and I couldn't fit as many Gaang interactions ( specifically Toph) as I wanted to so you get a part 2!  
> (Dedicated to the unregistered commenter who said they wanted Ursa's perspective on Toph & Zuko's relationship!)

Ursa's finally settled in at the palace, after spending nearly a month getting acquainted with the new servants and courtiers, and getting used to sleeping in the luxurious bedchamber she shares with Noren and Kiyi. Zuko finally seems used to having them there, too. It's been weeks since he rescued Kiyi and the other children from the Kemurikage, and it seems like he's finally at ease. There haven't been assassination attempts, either — it seems that Zuko's opposers have finally got the message that they won't get past the Kyoshi Warriors, who now keep watch at every other window in the halls, and at every hallway, including the secret passages that Mai and Ty Lee lead them to.

One day, Ursa walks into the courtyard and finds herself facing a large wall of white fur. 

"Hello!" a cheerful voice calls, and a blur of orange and yellow slides down the side of the large creature. A moment later Ursa realizes that said blur is the Avatar, holding a tall wooden staff in one hand. 

"Your Highness," he says, bowing deeply. "Is Firelord Zuko here?" 

Ursa smiles. "You can call me Ursa. He's in his study."

"Is he ever _not_ in his study?" a disgruntled male voice says from atop the creature. Several rolls of bedding and clothes are thrown to the ground. "Aang, could you give me a hand with the luggage?"

"Sure, Sokka." The Avatar taps the end of his staff on the ground and a pair of blue sails unfold from its sides. He glides his way up to the animal's back. More luggage lands in the pile on the ground. 

"Remind me again why we _had_ to take Appa?" asks a voice like that of a young teenage girl. 

"It was the quickest way, Toph," an older female voice answers. "Would you rather have come by boat?"

"Ugh. Don't even mention those death traps." The owner of the voice jumps down from the animal's back, landing in a crouch on the stone of the courtyard. A few of the stones pop up a little when she lands. 

"Ahhh, land!" she exclaims. "You're a sight for sore feet!"

Ursa can't do anything but stare as the girl stands and stretches, brushing long white fur off her (rather dirty and distinctly Earth Kingdom) clothes. 

"You're new," is the greeting Ursa receives. "I'm gonna guess you're Sparky's mom?"

Ursa isn't sure how to respond for a moment. Thankfully the Avatar does it for her. 

"Yeah, that's Ursa. Ursa, this is Toph. She's an earthbender."

"The _best_ earthbender," Toph adds proudly. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Firelord." 

Ursa smiles, feeling a little nervous. "Just call me Ursa. I've heard a lot about you, Toph." 

"Has Zuko been talking shit behind my back?" Toph punches the palm of her hand. "What'd he say?"

Ursa blinks, bemused. She had been wondering where her son's seemingly new swearing habit had come from. Now she knows. 

"He just told me about your earthbending talent, and that you're good friends," she answers.

"Damn right, we're good friends." The girl smiles, a sharklike grin that raises goosebumps on Ursa's arms. "Sparky's in his study, you said?" 

"Yes."

"Great! See ya later!" Toph runs off, firm footsteps echoing around the pillars of the courtyard. 

"Toph! You were supposed to help us with the luggage!" Ursa recognizes the speaker as Katara. "Ugh. She could have at least got her own stuff...Hi, Ursa," she adds, shouldering several bags. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." Ursa smiles. "How are you?"

"I can't complain. Sokka and I have been helping Dad with developments in the South, and I've been helping Pakku train the young waterbenders who have moved in." Katara smiles. "How's Zuko? And Kiyi?"

Ursa returns her smile. "They're fine. Zuko's been looking forward to seeing you all."

"We've been looking forward to seeing him, too." Katara jerks her head over her shoulder. "Sokka's been pestering all of us the whole ride to take a shortcut so we could get here sooner."

"Hey, you're the one who made us leave in a hurry. I left my good boots at home." Sokka slides morosely down to the ground. "Good afternoon, Madam Highness." He sinks onto one knee, extending his hands to the sides. Ursa wonders if it's a traditional Water Tribe greeting — until Katara bends a stream of water onto his head.

"Sokka, get up. Aang was pulling your leg when he told you to do that."

Sokka's face has a distinct pink tinge as he stands up. "Sorry," he mutters in Ursa's general direction. "Katara, you ready to go in?"

Katara sighed. "Alright, Sokka. Go find your girlfriend. I'll take Appa to the stables."

The water tribe boy nods, piling rolled sleeping bags in his arms until they're piled higher than his face, and strides off confidently towards the palace. Katara hurries to guide him out of the way before he runs face-first into a pillar, before turning and climbing up the enormous animal's side and taking hold of the rope attached to its horns. 

"Yip, yip!" she calls, and the animal rises into the air. 

Ursa gasps — she had thought the air bison had all died with their masters. That's clearly not the case, she sees now.

She goes back into the palace, wondering what else she's missed out on. 

[:]

It seems like Toph is just as close to a sister to Zuko as Kiyi is. Nearly the whole duration of their stay, she sticks close to Zuko, asking questions and, several times, following him into meetings. Ursa, being invited by Zuko to attend, notices Toph keeps one foot on the ground at all times, despite the tall chair making it difficult. She leans over and whispers to Zuko behind her hand often, and he supposedly writes down what she says. 

Ursa worried, at first, that Kiyi might be jealous — instead, she seems to adore Toph, watching wide-eyed when she practices her earthbending, and laughing at her jokes. One day Ursa finds them in the garden, walking the paths ahead of Zuko. Kiyi's describing the flowers to Toph, who's nodding along with her explanations. 

"I'm glad they're getting along," Zuko says when Ursa walks up alongside him. "I was worried. Toph can get a little...territorial. She seems fine with Kiyi, though."

Ursa smiles a little. "I had worried about Kiyi. She's more used to undivided attention...but she seems happy to have someone new to talk to." 

"Yeah." Zuko smiles. "And I think Toph likes having that too." His smile drops a little. "She was pretty isolated most of her life. Had rich parents who wouldn't let her do anything."

 _You wouldn't know it from looking at her,_ Ursa thinks, looking at the brash teenager, covered head to toe in a layer of fine dirt, wearing what looks like one of Zuko's shirts and Sokka's pants, bending a hunk of clay into shapes, to Kiyi's delight. 

"That didn't stop her from becoming the best earthbender in the world, though," Zuko says, smile reappearing. He looks the same way whenever Kiyi perfects a firebending form — proud. "She snuck out to fight in an earthbender fighting ring. She was the _champion."_

Ursa supposes her son should be less enthusiastic about a child competing ( _likely against adults_ ) in a ( _likely illegal — what respectable establishment would allow children to fight?_ ) fighting ring — but she can't help being impressed. _And,_ she muses, _she clearly held her own._

"I can hear everything you're saying, Sparky!" Toph says loudly, tossing a small ball of clay over her shoulder. Zuko dodges it. "For every second you keep being all mushy, I'm gonna teach Kiyi another word." 

Zuko's eyes narrow. " _Toph_ ," he says warningly. "You remember what I said last time."

"Stop being a mush-ball, then," she says, flicking another clay ball at him. "He's not like this all the time, is he?" she adds, speaking to Kiyi. 

"Sometimes," the little girl answers with a giggle.

Ursa smiles, looking at Zuko. He may have stopped talking, but he still looks at Toph and Kiyi with a fond expression. 

[:]

On the day Zuko's friends leave, Toph walks up to Ursa. 

"Keep taking care of Sparky, kay? He wouldn't ever go to bed or eat if someone didn't tell him, and I'd like to keep my big brother in one healthy piece."

Ursa isn't really surprised when Toph refers to Zuko as her brother — it feels as natural as Kiyi saying it. 

"I'll make sure he takes care of himself," Ursa replies, smiling. 

"Good. Bye, Ursa." Toph makes a strange motion, seeming to stop herself. She sticks out her hand. "Guess punching you isn't a great idea. Sorry."

Ursa smiles, shaking her hand the way she's seen Sokka and Katara greet Zuko and the others. It's a Water Tribe greeting — Toph's likely picked it up from them, she supposes. 

"See you around. I'll be back to teach Kiyi more cuss words soon!" Toph calls as she climbs on the bison. 

_"Toph,"_ a chorus of voices shout in warning. 

"Kidding!" 

The bison takes off, and Zuko picks picks Kiyi up, holding her at eye level. 

"You are not to repeat any of the words Toph teaches you, until you're at least 25. Got it?"

Kiyi smiles in reply.

Zuko and Ursa share a worried glance. 


End file.
